highimpactgamesthelostfrontierfandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom Blade
The Phantom Blade is a Galleon, and an airship during gameplay. It is a major location and has a hangar. It is the home to some eco pirates, and it's helmsman is Jak, and his lead by Cpt. Phoenix and is 1st mate, Klout, until his betrays the Pirate's republic for money. History In the beginning of the game, it serves as your main enemy to destroy. After Jak gets the Eco Seeker from Duke Skyheed and the Chancellor, Phoenix kidnaps Keira in his Sky Raider and leads Jak on a chase back, during which Jak crashes on a nearby island. Once Jak fixes his ship with some help from the Castaway, he must disable the Phantom Blade by destroying its propellers, main thrusters, and turrets. When that is done and he docks in the Phantom Blade's Hangar, he officially meets Phoenix and his first mate, Klout. After fighting with Phoenix over Keira and the Eco Seeker during which they lose the the Eco Seeker out a window to the volcano below, Keira orders them to form a truce. They agree and from then on the Eco Pirates are Jak's allies and the Aeropans are the enemy. The Phantom Blade is now Jak's mobile home base. Later on after obtaining the Eco Seeker piece at the Old Aeropan Barracks, the Phantom Blade is under attack by the cannons of the barracks. Jak has to destroy the cannons on the barracks that are attacking the Phantom Blade. Every time he destroys the cannons, one of the three barracks sends a missile at the Phantom Blade. Daxter gets on each missile and makes it crash into the barrack that sent the missile to protect the Phantom Blade and to destroy the barracks. At Sector Zero, after Jak obtains the last Eco Seeker piece and comes out of the Vortex, the Phantom Blade is under attack by the ACS Behemoth. Geography Places Hangars The Phantom Blade's hangar is where Jak's airships are located. Each one is situated on a lift that lowers it down to launch out. There is a workstation where Jak can purchase and upgrade weapons and mods for his ships and customize the loadout for each ship. There are two sets of stairs that lead to the main deck. One has a pirate by it that later in the game will sell you the Gunship for 15,000 scrap. The Helm The helm is quite obviously where the Phantom Blade is driven. Jak can eventually take the helm and drive the Blade to his next location. It is reached by a long set of stairs along the same wall that the doors to the hangar are on. Main Deck The main deck is the common area for the pirates. There are supply crates and barrels of food as well as pirates milling around. It has access to every other part of the galleon. Keira's workshop Opposite the Hangar doors and Helm stairs is another flight of stairs that leads up and curves around to lead Jak to Keira's workshop where she will take the Dark Eco you've collected and convert it to colored Eco skills for Jak and to help her train to become an Eco Sage. Upper Deck The Upper Deck is accessible from an elevator on the Main Deck next to the Helm stairs. It is only accessible and visited when you have to fend off Aeropan boarders and the ACS Behemoth. There are two different types of turrets scattered over the deck. There are Rapid Fire Turrets which are useful against the Aeropan Commandos. There are two large Lob Turrets in the center that are good against Aeropan Gunships and the turrets on the Behemoth. (Note that the bombs shot out from the Lob Turret on the upper deck are the same bombs that are shot out of cannons in several Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped missions). Category:Vehicles Category:Locations Category:Stub Category:Airships